<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱的真谛 by ChenChieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062956">爱的真谛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh'>ChenChieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho &amp; Shim Changmin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱的真谛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沈昌珉接到郑允浩的电话时，正是2010年春末的某个夜晚。<br/>        彼时的他正在宿舍，电话那头郑允浩说八月SMTOWN有二人的回归舞台，勉励他一起好好准备。除此之外，竟然只聊了聊吃的什么睡的好吗便草草结束对话，语气出人意料的平淡克制。沈昌珉又打电话问经纪人，经纪人说是公司做的决定，先通知了郑允浩，还没来得及通知他。<br/>        看来允浩哥是想要亲口告诉自己这个消息。沈昌珉斜躺在沙发上愣了一会儿，揉了揉头发，回自己的房间取出抽屉里的信。<br/>        信是郑允浩写的。他没好意思当面送，在沈昌珉生日那天偷偷摸摸放到了桌上。那天很冷，还有些阴，对大部分人来说只是无数平凡冬日里不起眼的一天。沈昌珉借着暖黄的灯光再次拆开信，薄薄的一张纸他已经看了许多次。纸上的字挨挨挤挤整整齐齐，莫名带了些许少女感。信里堆了长段的祝福与感谢，末尾一句热切的愿景：“希望能和你一起走下去。”</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉把信重新叠好塞进信封，一只手覆在眼上，扇动的睫毛扫过掌心。初春的某一天这只手也曾覆在另一个人的面上：那人身下的颤动就像睫毛一般轻柔。他对郑允浩的字体极为熟悉——写信这个习惯，郑允浩从练习生时期就有，他不仅给别人写，也给自己写。流水账、思考、心情，甚至给上帝的祷告词和自己写的小说开头都会记进去。昌珉那时十多岁，不太懂，只觉得这位哥可爱又好笑，连睡前都要录音哄自己入眠，仿佛童话里的人物。出道后他们住在同一间房里，难得闲在宿舍时昌珉也会看见允浩双手交叉合握，不知道在想什么。人们只知道郑允浩热情、好动、有活力，却不知私下里他也是会静坐整晚思考前程的少年。沈昌珉性格安静，往常他就在一旁陪着，两个人谁也不说话。<br/>        沈昌珉在沙发上翻了个身，揉把脸。他的手指按在两眼上方，透过指缝能在黑暗中看到一丝光亮。允浩哥不止会晚祷，每次上台前他也会祈祷。沈昌珉忽然想起了几年前的事情：有一回，经纪人问他看没看见郑允浩，他伸手一指远端墙边合手默念的人。<br/>        “在为自己祷告。允浩哥最信这些了。”<br/>        “允浩信教不假，祷告却是为了所有人。”经纪人笑着说。“他希望大家都不要受伤、演出能够顺利、观众们可以开心……他乞求上天，不只是为了自己，也是为了你。”<br/>        沈昌珉默然。</p><p>        沈昌珉信佛，然而这个信不是追随的信，而是找寻心安的信。说得不好听些，在他遇见那件天崩地裂的事情之前，这个信只是他跟随家人前往参拜的惯性；在之后，这个信是逃避现实的工具。<br/>        但他信郑允浩。在郑允浩身上，他倾注了份量最足的信任。<br/>        他早熟，因此在他看来年长两岁的哥哥更成熟。可有时候，他又十分疑惑：因为他总能从哥哥强韧的外壳下捕捉到些许秘密——似乎哥哥在大脑中构建了一个同心圆建筑，内部筑起千尺高的巨墙，外部荡漾百米宽的波涛，而他在夹层间游走。他的哥哥看起来坚不可摧、战无不胜，但是那高墙里面是什么？谁也不知道。<br/>        沈昌珉也不知道，他想知道。在朦胧往复的梦境里，沈昌珉成了屠龙的勇士，他披荆斩棘杀进高墙内的城堡，有时看见孤独无助的公主，有时看见杀戮成性的囚徒。</p><p>        事情早晚会有转机，而意外却总是提前降临。沈昌珉把头向后仰，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着沙发的背脊，仿佛在回味不久前的白色情人节。他又仔细回忆起刚才郑允浩打电话时的语气，感到十分庆幸。<br/>        大概终于有资格一窥墙内的风光了。</p><p>        ……</p><p>        进入2010年，天气虽不如往常冷，对他们来说，寒冬却远未结束。到今年的三月初，距离去岁7月的纷争也过去大半年了。<br/>        这应该是他出道以来最清闲的一段日子，清闲到他从开始的担忧，慢慢转换到接受自己即将迎来普通人身份的事实。缺少曝光度和无人关注对昌珉来说不算什么——他本来就不那么渴望出人头地。在他心里，他依然是校园内某个毫不起眼的孩子，机缘巧合站上了舞台，意外收获了别人的喜爱与赞美，理当怀着感恩的心回馈；即使有一天这种爱被收回，有过曾经的美好回忆也已足够。当偶像，红火是一时的，过气是注定的，不过是早一些晚一些的区别。<br/>        但不是以这种不体面的方式收回。</p><p>        他的父亲被人砸车，他的家人受到威胁。<br/>        他和允浩哥被歌迷公开辱骂，“背叛者”的痛斥不绝于耳。</p><p>        这不是自由与禁锢的纷争；这是对与错的问题。大是大非面前容不下那么多恩恩怨怨，何况是曾经背负了无数荣誉的四个汉字，百首歌谣，上万粉丝，和五个人。<br/>        他真的很久没和允浩哥长谈了。总有各种各样的事情打断他们，不知道是哥哥的谨慎，还是他的怯懦。<br/>        他在等待，等待一次开诚布公。现在他们俩需要互相打消疑虑。</p><p>        ……</p><p>        引发坍缩的奇点很快就出现了。</p><p>        白色情人节，郑允浩少见地在宿舍里喝空了许多瓶烧酒。人们往往在酒后吐真言，但绝不是因为醉了才说胡话；相反，很多人清醒极了，酒只是点亮勇敢的助燃剂。沈昌珉了解郑允浩，远超他的家人和他们共同的经纪人。一个不惧谩骂、不畏人声，沿漫长的铁轨走一整夜后仍能返回的人，怎么会沉迷于酒精呢？何况郑允浩酒量几何他最清楚。他的允浩哥愿意选择“喝醉”这种伪装来创造与他对谈的机会，这让他感到欣喜，欣喜里又掺杂着一丝复杂的征服欲，仿佛仰望多年的冰雪之花低下了头，高贵的枝桠被他攥在手中。</p><p>        然而他失望了。郑允浩让沈昌珉坐在身侧，自己又开了瓶烧酒，却默默推给了昌珉一小盘刚洗好的草莓——他还以为昌珉是个半大孩子呢。<br/>        “哥，”昌珉说道。“我们谈一谈吧。”</p><p>        郑允浩没有出声，平日里一往直前的勇气仿佛在昌珉面前挥发了。他想抬头看看他，却感觉后颈有千斤重。横亘在他们眼前的是如此巨大的人生变动，郑允浩自问能够无愧地说，“我心如初”。可是他呢？他还那样小——<br/>        “哥！”许久得不到回应，沈昌珉加重了语气，俯身向前：“该好好谈一谈了允浩哥！你在躲什么？”</p><p>        郑允浩依然没想好如何面对他。逼仄的空间令他感到恐惧，他想要起身离开，却被沈昌珉一把抓了下来，抵在沙发上。四目交接间，郑允浩的脑神经慌张得打成了结，酒精让他浑浑噩噩，昌珉的质问又让他清醒无比，仿佛深夜里的浓茶，混沌中强打着精神。</p><p>        漫长的等待与对峙后他终于开口了。他似乎问了昌珉一个问题，一个关乎他难以启齿的情思、无法逃避的欲念的问题。回答问题的人被剖开了心壁，问问题的人却恍恍惚惚。他的注意力全部聚焦在沈昌珉那开开合合的两片薄唇上，等到他反应过来的时候，他已经情不自禁地吻了上去，而后他被年轻人深吻、压制、脱去衣服。这一切都快如闪电，疾驰如风，惊涛骇浪般的情潮翻滚而上，再也没有回转的余地。他浑身上下湿淋淋的，下身是尖锐的痛苦，心里却是不知所措的饱足，层叠累积的深厚快感附着在薄弱的罪恶感上，那不伦的罪恶感瞬间像冰层一样破裂，随后被年轻人身体的热力升华。他感觉腹内被顶入了一条烧红的铁杵，对方光裸的皮肤滑腻而滚烫，竟让他想要逃开，又想要被摧毁。这持续的疼痛让他意识到自己的渺小与无助——他觉得自己是茫茫宇宙中的一颗孤独星球，昌珉是另一颗，双星在结成的稳定系统中互相缠绕，互相燃烧，耗尽能量时的爆发分外耀眼，他们照亮了上下四方、往古来今。然而他们又只是星海中的一点，没人注意也没人在乎；可这并不重要，因为他们终是完整地拥有了彼此。<br/>        沈昌珉半跪在郑允浩的身上，身下的人情潮还未退却，腿夹在他的腰间轻颤，呼吸急促，背和腰腹都是些浅显斑驳的痕迹，眼角还挂着点点泪痕。年轻人的双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪着光泽，那是青春与生命的亮。他俯下身，亲吻他哥哥的额头，紧紧抱住他。</p><p>         其实你何必那样忧愁，又何必那样害怕呢？我人生的一半与你度过，我的过去拥有你，我在未来也会拥有你，你长在了我的血肉里；你是我的自由与禁锢，我的怯懦与勇气，我的矛盾与争执，我的鲜花与掌声。你是我最深刻的爱。<br/>        追随你、打败你、征服你——然后愿我拥有你。无论你做什么决定，我都会像以前那样爱你。</p><p>        ……</p><p>        时间终于来到了八月。<br/>        2010的八月对他们而言注定非比寻常。夜以继日的练习、伙伴间的加油鼓劲、舞台下的祷告，此时都成了过眼云烟。镁光灯即将照向他们，黑暗中沈昌珉伸出手轻轻握住了郑允浩，看他回头朝他微微笑了笑。二十出头的年轻人终于从自己起起伏伏的经历里明白了爱的真谛：不背叛，守承诺，和你一起在孤境中奋起，于绝地中反击。<br/>         登台的那一刹那，场馆内的应援棒一齐点亮，欢呼声海啸般席卷而来。在这一刻，他们知道：<br/>        这片红色的海洋，是希望不灭的星光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>